1, Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylindrical lock, more particularly to a channel lock which can be applied to a lock having a button on one side and a lock set on the other side. Moreover, the correct key needs to rotate the lock core to move from the beginning position at an angled position in a predetermined direction back to the beginning position, so as to control the unlocking or locking operation.
2, Description of Related Art
With the current structure of cylindrical locks, the main design is concerned with the handles on the two sides, the cover plate sets on the two sides and the design of the internal transmission structure, moreover regarding this transmission structure, the main part is the link between the internal and external driving tubes and the contracting mechanism, the latch mechanism combination, fitting with the lock set and the button lever to achieve an opening and closing operation of the whole lock, the transmission structure of this lock, is a contracting mechanism placed in an accommodating space, this contracting mechanism can accept the pushing section and pushing of the internal driving tube, the external driving tube and external tube, allowing for operation and movement of the connected latch mechanism of the contracting mechanism. When the button lever of the internal driving tube is in the closed position, or when the lock set of the external driving tube is in the closed position, the lock lever restricts the retraction movement of the latch mechanism of the contracting mechanism by the external driving tube, and when the lock status is changed, as when unlocking, the button lever doesn't restrict the retraction movement of the latch mechanism of the contracting mechanism by the external driving tube, thus when rotating the internal driving tube, the external driving tube or external tube, because of the pushing section driving movement of the contracting mechanism in the accommodating space, and the simultaneous driving movement of the latch bolt of the latch mechanism in the direction of the accommodating space, an open status is attained, as such the whole construction of the previously disclosed cylindrical lock structures can be regarded as the structure most commonly found, but because the places and environments are all different, many different functions are extended by the different requirements of the lock uses.